OTRO MUNDO, OTRA VIDA
by Rina Daidouji
Summary: Una extraña anciana, una taza de te y el recuerdo de un amor, todo lo que Itachi Uchiha guardaba solo para su alma sale a la luz dándole una oportunidad y un futuro que ni siquiera sabe si es real.
1. LA FLECHA PURPURA

**HOLA A TODOS, ME DA GUSTO PODER INICIAR EN ESTA RUTA DE LA ESCRITURA DE FICS, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE NARUTO, TENGO UNA TENDENCIA A ESCRIBIR SOBRE PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS, ESPERO LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD, RECIBO TODAS SUS OPINIONES. GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **OTRO MUNDO, OTRA VIDA**

 **LA FLECHA PURPURA**

Itachi Uchiha está en un momento agonizante, su espíritu se está desintegrando lentamente, su misión en la tierra ninja ha terminado ahora podrá ir al infierno a pagar su condena, o al menos eso era lo que él creía, de pronto una luz lo envuelve, sus heridas desaparecen y una anciana aparece frente a él.

-Uchiha Itachi, ¿no es así?

-Si, y ¿usted es?

-Mi nombre es Sadame, anda ven sígueme

-Vamos al infierno

-Por favor muchacho ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Pues mate inocentes, lastime a muchos y cometí demasiados errores

-Tranquilo, anda ven sígueme

-Está bien

Itachi siguió a la anciana por un camino de nada, de pronto se encontraron en un campo de cerezos, llegando a una casa tradicional, ya los esperaba una mesa, con te y galletas, la anciana dejo sus sandalias y tomo asiento sirviendo el té con la mirada invito al moreno el cual no reparo y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

-Dime muchacho en tu vida antes de la mayor tragedia ¿Tu conociste el amor?

-Vaya es algo que nunca me habían preguntado

-Responde, ¿Conociste el amor?

-Si señora, si lo conocí

-Y dime ¿cómo fue ese amor?

-Un amor fiel, demasiado, tanto que sé que nadie más hubiera hecho lo que hizo

\- Cuéntame sobre ese amor muchacho

-¿Por qué desea escuchar sobre ese amor?

-Tenemos buen clima, te y ambos debemos esperar un buen rato aquí

-Está bien

Itachi cerró los ojos y comenzó a viajar mentalmente hacia konoha justo cuando tenía 13 años, regresaba de una misión de rango A, si bien ya estaba acostumbrado esta lo había agotado, el espionaje a la aldea de la arena no era cosa sencilla, de pronto

-Joven Itachi

-Joven Uchiha

-Bienvenido de vuelta

-Le trajimos bolas de arroz por volver

Lo mismo de siempre las chicas lo seguían, que no se daban cuenta que a él no le interesaba ninguna, el solo pensaba en la protección de la aldea.

-Gracias chicas debo ir a dejar mi informe

-Pero joven Uchiha

-Reciba nuestro….

-¡Oigan locas, dejen de andar revoloteando tras ese tipo como abejas en una flor y lárguense a cumplir sus deberes!

Itachi sorprendido ante una respuesta así busco a la autora de la misma era una chica no muy alta de hecho el casi le rebasaba por diez centímetros si no es que más, piel clara, ojos de color violeta y una larga coleta de cabellos negros.

-Murasaki lárgate de aquí

-Brutas, debían llevar los alimentos a sus padres hace más de media hora por eso me enviaron a buscarlas.

-Joven Itachi lo sentimos, regresaremos después

-Sí que esa entrometida no este

Las chicas se retiraron del lugar Itachi estaba sorprendido, por el tamaño el juraría que era una niña de Academia pero al notar su figura era ya algo desarrollada 13 años igual que el al parecer, de pronto la chica lo fulmino con la mirada

-Oye gracias por la ayuda

-Pff venga, si andas de picaflor y diciendo eso

-Yo no soy ningún

-Si no lo fueras, rechazarías los obsequios de esas descerebradas

-Eso sería mal educado de mi parte

-Tal vez, pero no les darías falsas esperanzas U- chi- ha

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Daaa, no saber quién eres es como decir que no sabe quién es el Hokague

-Eres una….

-¿Una qué?

-Una, una ¡Eres una molestia!

-Jajajajaja eso no es nuevo para mí, en fin, me marcho

-¿Qué? Oye

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Molestia

-Vamos dime tu nombre

-Ya te lo dije, es molestia

La chica se marchó rápidamente dejando al moreno algo consternado por aquella respuesta. Estaba más que acostumbrado a que las chicas le pusieran atención, sin embargo esa chica no lo hacía y eso por alguna razón le había gustado. De pronto un pequeño golpe en la espalda lo hace reaccionar.

-Vaya, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Shisui, nada, no ha

-Mentiroso

-Pero, yo, no

-Veo que te has topado con Kira

-¿Kira?

-Vamos, la flecha purpura te ha dejado anonadado y ¿no sabías su nombre?

-No, no lo sabía, así que ella es Kira, la flecha purpura

-Así es Itachi, Kira Murasaki, pertenece al escuadrón Anbu

-¿Qué? Pero si es una enana

-Enana o no se ganó ese puesto hace poco en el sector de interrogatorio

-¿Con Ibiki?

-Sí, él es su líder directo

-¿Y por qué la flecha purpura?

-Es dado que tiene una capacidad impresionante para la arquería

-¿Cómo es que yo no sabía nada de ella?

-Es porque su entrenamiento no fue mmm normal, fue privado

-¿Por qué?

-Cuestiones de su clan, anda ya es tarde quiero ir a cenar

-Vale, vale, ve yo solo dejo el informe y llegare a casa

-Más te vale, Sasuke te ha esperado con ansias

-Lo se

El moreno sentía necesidad de volver a ver a esa chica, a esos ojos purpura que lo habían dejado desconcertado, su misión, conocer más a Kira Murasaki.

 **HASTA AQUÍ ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, PRONTO SUBIRE EL CAPITULO II, SALUDOS A TODOS.**


	2. DAME UNA CITA

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEÍDO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y LES DESEO UNA AGRADABLE LECTURA.**

 **OTRO MUNDO, OTRA VIDA**

 **DAME UNA CITA**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Itachi Uchiha se había topado con Kira la chica de ojos purpuras, aunque había intentado no pensar en ella siempre que cerraba los ojos ella hacia acto de presencia, debía conocer más de ella, solo una persona era capaz de saber quién era, pero:

-Hermano

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

-He practicado mucho mi lanzamiento de kunais

-No te sobre esfuerces

-Yo practicare hasta ser un ninja tan fuerte como tu

-Con calma, acabas de iniciar la academia

-Seré tan fuerte como tú y…..

-¿Y?

-Hermano

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?

-¿Qué es tener una cita?

-Pues mmm es cuando un muchacho invita a salir a una chica

-¿Y cómo sabe el muchacho que debe invitar a esa chica?

-Pues, mmm, porque cuando la ve sonríe como tonto. Como Shisui cuando mira a Hanna

-Hanna es bonita, pero las niñas no lo son

-¿Te gusto una niña?

-No, a mí no me gustan, es el escandaloso de Uzumaki

-¿Qué sucede?

-Anda gritando que le pedirá una cita a Haruno

-¿Y tú que dices?

-Que es un tonto y le dirá que no, ella es inteligente

-¿Te gusta a ti?

-No, wuacala, no yo solo seré un gran ninja

-Hay Sasuke un día veras que le trataras de pedir una cita a esa niña

-Claro que no

-Está bien, tranquilo, anda vamos tenemos que ir por las compras

-Sí, oye quiero tomates

-Sasuke, ¿quieres ensalada de tomates?

-Sí, así seré más fuerte

-Bien anda, vamos caminando

Sasuke era su hermanito, el siempre buscaba como seguir sus pasos, pero ahora le preguntaba muchas cosas, pero al ver su carita sabía que la pequeña de los Haruno llamaba su atención, tal vez en el futuro le diría cuñada. El solo hecho de pensar eso lo hacia reír.

-Bien Sasuke tenemos todo

-Sí, yo llevo la bolsa de los tomates

-Está bien tómala pero ten cuidado

-¿Podremos entrenar en el bosque después de la cena?

-Está bien, dime ¿Qué practicaremos esta vez?

-Quiero aprender a ser sigiloso como tu

-Jajaja pero si eres aún mas

-No es cierto

-Anda

-Bien, pero apresurémonos

Ambos corrían con las compras pero de pronto la bolsa que contenía los tomates, Sasuke intento recoger todos los que pudo, pero sus manos pequeñas no podían con todos.

-Hermano ayúdame

-Anda Sasuke, veamos tu velocidad

-Anda si los pisan no comeré ensalada

Sin decir mucho Itachi ayudo a su pequeño hermano, un tomate rodaba por en medio de la calle, pronto sería hecho puré, Sasuke avanzo tanto como pudo pero no alcanzaría a llegar, Itachi sabía que ese sería el fin del tomate de pronto

-Toma, no corras aquí pequeño, puedes provocar que alguien caiga

-Lo siento, gracias por la ayuda

-No fue nada, toma te daré una bolsa que traigo extra

-Gracias, así podre llevar los tomates seguros

-Muy bien entonces pongámoslos ahí

Itachi miraba anonadado, era Kira la chica de la que quería saber más, se acerco, su corazón estaba acelerado, debía clamarse, ella lo notaria al ser parte del escuadrón de interrogatorio

-Vaya si es la molestia

-Mira pues, es el joven Uchiha

-¿Qué trae a una molestia como tú por aquí?

-Igual que tu joven Uchiha, preparare la cena en casa

-Bien nos marchamos molestia

-Claro, oye pequeño

-¿Si señorita?

-No seas tan malo con las chicas como tu hermano

-Está bien

Kira se marchó, e Itachi camino con Sasuke a casa en silencio, al llegar su padre y su madre los esperaban, Sasuke subió a su habitación cuando él se disponía a hacer lo mismo su padre lo detuvo

-Dime Itachi, iras a la junta que tendremos

-Si padre, no me han informado de nuevas misiones

-Muy bien, una cosa más

-¿Que sucede?

-Pronto cumplirás catorce

-¿Y?

-Deberías pensar en comprometerte

-No tengo tiempo para esas cosas

-Serás el líder del clan

-Hablemos de eso otro día

-Itachi, ven acá

Mikoto noto la molestia de Itachi respecto a la discusión con su padre, en silencio subió a buscar a su hijo mayor, el miraba hacia la ventana, la cual dejaba ver el atardecer.

-Dime, ¿tiene nombre?

-Madre, ¿A qué te refieres?

-Hijo, cuando tu padre menciono compromiso y vi tu mirada se que ya ay alguien

-Por eso eres esposa de Fugaku Uchiha

-Anda dime ¿Es bonita, es de la aldea, ninja?

-Es del escuadrón de interrogatorios

-Vaya, es mayor a ti

-No, tiene mi misma edad, pero no la había visto antes

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Kira, Kira Murasaki

-Vaya, la pequeña Kira

-¿Tú la conoces madre?

-La conocí cuando aún era una pequeña de 5 años

-Cuéntame madre

-Bien ella es la hija mayor del clan Murasaki, el cual provenía del Roran, sin embargo cuando surgieron los conflictos en esa ciudad el líder del clan el anciano Raito Murasaki vino a refugiarse aquí y a solicitar ayuda del Hokague. Después de unos años el murió y su único hijo Koichi tomo el liderazgo del clan, sin embargo resulto que su liderazgo se vio opacado cuando Kira nació, ya que era la primera niña que nacía como primogénita en más de cinco generaciones.

-Pero ¿Por qué no la conocí en la academia?

-El clan pidió que Kira y los demás niños del clan fueran preparados como era en el Roran, pero un día intentaron secuestraron a Kira por su habilidad de arquería mezclada a sus ojos.

-¿Sus ojos?

-Sí, así como el clan Hyuga o nuestro clan, el clan Murasaki posee una vista precisa, la cual alcanza a visualizar a más de 20 kilómetros sin activar su poder, pero solo tiene esta habilidad el o la primogénita del clan, y lo caracteriza el color de sus ojos

-Entonces ustedes fueron enviados a rescatar a Kira, así es como la conoces, ¿Verdad madre?

-Así es, ella tiene los mismos deberes que tu, y si soy sincera es una niña linda

-Madre, gracias

-De nada, guardare tu cena

Itachi sabía más de Kira, las pocas palabras que habían cruzado eran suficientes, pronto se encamino y busco su chacra, encontrándolo en una pequeña casa, decidió aplicar sus habilidades y espiar un poco

-Kira

-Si

-Ayúdame con la cena

-Madre, dile a Mika que te ayude, yo debo salir a sacar la basura

-Mika-chan, ven a ayudarme

-Yo estoy ocupada, debo leer mucho para mi examen

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Kira prometió ayudarme a estudiar y entrenar y no lo hizo

-No tengo tiempo Mika, también se lo prometí a Kohana

-Kohana apenas tiene 5 años

-Y tú 7 así que no me vengas con

-¡Basta! Mika ayúdame a la cena, Kira sal a sacar la basura

Kira salió sin protestar más, Itachi decidió armarse de valor, se quería acercar, pronto la vio dejando cierta bolsa y soltando un suspiro tan profundo.

-Desde hace cuánto que está ahí Uchiha

-Hace unos minutos

-¿A qué has venido?

-Yo, bien pues, Kira

-Vaya deje de ser molestia

-No eres una molestia, en fin Kira Murasaki

-Si

-Yo, bueno, Kira dame una cita

-¿Qué?

-Kira, sal conmigo

-Pero

-Por favor

-Está bien

-Genial, te parece mañana

-Pues creo que si

-Te veré en el puente a las tres de la tarde

Itachi se marchó tan rápido como pudo, Kira solo sintió su corazón latir de forma acelerada, una cita, la primera cita para los herederos de sus clanes.

CONTINUARA…

 **BIEN HASTA AQUÍ ESTE SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, LES GUSTO, MUY LARGO, MUY CORTO TODO COMENTARIO SERÁ TOMADO EN CUENTA.**


	3. UNA CITA, UNA MISIÓN Y UN BESO

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEÍDO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, GRACIAS A LOS REWIES DE yomii20 BIEN AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPÍTULO, DESFRUTENLO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **UNA CITA, UNA MISIÓN Y UN BESO**

Amanecía en la aldea de Konoha, Itachi Uchiha ya estaba de pie había ordenado su habitación, unos pequeños pasos se dejaron sonar, era el pequeño Sasuke quien llevaba consigo una serie de armas

-Buenos días hermano

-Buenos días Sasuke

-Hermano

-Dime

-¿Podemos entrenar hoy?

-Sabes, hoy me dieron el día libre, papá no lo sabe, por lo que yo creo

-¿De verdad?

-Después de desayunar y antes de la comida

-¿Qué aras en la comida hermano?

-Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste ¿Qué era una cita?

-Si es cuando invitas a una chica que cuando la ves te pones de bobo como el primo Shisui

-Exacto, pues tendré una cita con una chica que me pone bobo

-No. Tú eres un ambu y ninguna chica puede salir contigo

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque debe ser inteligente, bonita y fuerte

-Si tú fueras el que saliera en una cita, que chica seria correcta

-Pues, mmmm aaaaa mmm Haruno si ella es así

-¿Haruno?

-Si ella, esa molesta me gano en la prueba de inteligencia

-Vaya, te han vencido

-Si pero no es tan fuerte como yo

-Entonces

-Pero si soporta los entrenamientos taijutsu

-Ya veo y te gusta

-Pues mmm ¿Qué? no, no ella no

-No te preocupes hermanito, mira la chica con la que saldré es muy inteligente y fuerte también

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ella pertenece al escuadrón ambu de interrogatorios

-No me convence

-Ya tranquilo, te convencerá, es tan inteligente como la pequeña Haruno

-¡Hermano!

-Shhh vamos a desayunar y a entrenar

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mientras que en la casa Mursaki una pequeña niña de 5 años de cabello negro con destellos azules peinado en dos coletas altas, ojos azul profundo casi un poco menos que purpuras, otra de 7 años de cabellos azul marino atados en una coleta de lado y ojos café oscuro esperaban en la mesa a su hermana Kira

-Kira hermana

-Buenos días Kohana

-Buenos días, ¿ayudaras a Mika hoy?

-Sí, iremos al bosque

-¿De verdad?

-Si pero solo por la mañana debo salir después de medio día

\- Ves Mika, Kira se quedara hoy

-¿En serio Kira?

-Sí, pero he dicho solo hasta el medio día

De pronto un hombre de unos 34 años cabello azul marino y lacio, ojos purpura y sobre ellos, tomo asiento en la cabecera de la mesa

-Kira

-Si padre

-Escuche que saldrás hoy

-Así es

-No deshonres al clan de acuerdo

-Si tú lo dices

-Kira

-Sí, ya lo sé soy el ejemplo para mis hermanas y quien a tu ausencia deberá representar al clan en su máxima expresión

-Bien dicho

-Tranquilos mis arqueros, ya está su desayuno

-¡Mama!

Una mujer de 30 años cabello negro y ojos café oscuro se hizo presente con platos para todos, sin más todos en esa casa pasaron su mañana, al igual que Itachi en entrenamiento con Sasuke.

Pronto el reloj marco una campanada, el Uchiha mayor termino su entrenamiento con su pequeño hermano, entro a la ducha y corrió a su habitación, la dulce Mikoto se asomó curiosa a la habitación de su hijo, quien miraba dudoso que camisa utilizar

-Vaya, entonces ¿Si se lo pediste?

-Mamá, emm si

-Me di cuenta por la madre de Kira

-¿Su madre?

-Sí, me la tope hace un rato en el puesto de frutas, y note un bonito collar con unos pequeños círculos

-¿Y menciono algo?

-Solo dijo que era para su hija mayor quien saldría en una misión especial

-Vaya, su madre es discreta

-Sabes, ver a Ren me hace darme cuenta que Kira solo tiene los ojos de su padre

-Entonces son muy parecidas

-Sí, cuando fuimos a rescatar a Kira yo tenía ya 25 años y ella apenas 20 años, por lo que hablamos, Kira nació cuando ella tenía 15 años

-Demasiado joven

-Sí, pero fue por obligación, ella fue elegida a los 13 años y se casó a los 14

-Entonces Kira

-Kira es muy diferente en el carácter hijo, cuando la regresamos a casa su padre le dijo que no llorara que eso era para débiles, ella lo miro de una forma muy retadora y le dijo que no se metiera que ella lloraba cuando quería y como quería, incluso a tu padre le causo mucha gracia

-Jajajaja, no imagino lo que me espera

-Pues por el momento, usa la camisa negra de manga corta y el pantalón azul, te verás bien

-De acuerdo, tú sabes más que yo

-Una cosa más

-Dime

-Llévate la rosa que deje en la mesa

-Una rosa

-Sí y es blanca aclaro

-¿Por qué blanca?

-Porque es su primera cita hijo, una dulce e inocente cita

-Gracias mamá

-Ahora que recuerdo

-¿sí?

-¿Tu sabias que ayer pelearon la pequeña Ino y Sakura por tu hermano?

-¿Qué?

-Según me dijo la señora Yamanaka ambas niñas quieren salir con tu hermano cuando sean grandes

-Jajajaja, pues mamá deberás saber que tu hijo escogió a una de las dos, solo es cuestión de tiempo que el enano quiera decirlo

-Basta Itachi, aún es muy pequeño

-Está bien mamá

-Anda, apresúrate o llegaras tarde

Itachi se apresuró y tomo la rosa que su madre había comprado, era un lindo detalle, pero según el faltaba algo más, corrió a la dulcería y compro una caja con 6 chocolates exactos, lo curioso era la forma de la caja, un pequeño oso, pronto acelero su paso llevaba 5 minutos de retraso de pronto, vio al puente ahí estaba Kira con un vestido color rosa claro con tirantes que dejaban ver los hombros y con forma A, unas sandalias blancas con un ligero tacón, el cabello suelto con ligeras ondulaciones, un poco de brillo en los labios y el collar que le había mencionado su madre.

-Hola Kira

-Uchiha, llegas tarde

-Lo siento, y por favor llámame Itachi

-Bien Itachi

-Por cierto, esto es para ti

-¿Para mí?

-Sí, toma

-Gracias Itachi, la rosa está muy bonita

-Como tu

-Es un oso, y de chocolate esta monísimo

-Como tu

-Amm gracias

-De nada

-Yo no te traje nada

-Que aceptaras es lo mejor

-Gracias

-Ven vamos a comer

-Vale, muero de hambre

El le ofreció su brazo, en el camino toda la aldea miraba con impresión aquella escena, mientras que las chicas fulminaban con la mirada a Kira, los chicos no se quedaban atrás con Itachi, pronto llegaron a uno de los restaurantes más caros de la aldea

-Oye no crees que es un lugar caro Itachi

-Tranquila Kira, ser ambu nos deja buenas ganancias

-A mí no

-¿Por qué?

-El 80% de mis ganancias son para mi clan

-Vaya. No te preocupes yo te invite yo pago

-Pero

-Confía en mí

-Vale

Pronto una chica de 14 o 15 años se acercó a ellos y coqueteando a Itachi se para tomar su orden.

-Bien Kira que deseas comer

-Ammm pues

-¿Pasa algo?

-Todas esas miradas, me dan ganas de

Con ternura Itachi tomo la mano de Kira, esta lo miro sorprendido

-Tranquila, estoy contigo, anda dime que deseas comer

-Amm pues amm Katsudon de pollo está bien

-Yo quiero onigiris

-Muy bien en un minuto se los traigo

-Bien Kira, dime una cosa

-Que pasa

-¿Qué dirías si fueras una de las chicas más odiadas en toda la aldea?

-¿Por qué dices algo así?

-Pues ammm Kira sé que es rápido pero ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Yo pues

De pronto un ambu se presentó frente a ellos dándole un documento a cada uno, los dos chicos se miraron y suspiraron a la par.

-Perdone, podría la comida para llevar

-Si claro

-Kira

-Nos vemos en el cuartel en 15 minutos

-De acuerdo

Ambos chicos corrieron a casa y cambiaron sus ropas civiles por sus trajes Ambu, pronto se encontraron en el cuartel, Kakashi esperaba ahí junto al Hokague

-Bienvenidos chicos

-Ambos- Lord Hokague

-Tenemos una misión para ustedes, Kakashi será el líder en esta misión

-Señor

-¿Si Kira?

-Yo soy del escuadrón del capitán Ibiki, ¿Cuál sea mi parte en la misión?

-Esta vez necesitamos de tus habilidades como arquera para poder quitar con rapidez un documento importante para nuestra aldea

-Entendido

.Bien ahora márchense

-Si

Los tres ninjas salieron Kakashi miraba divertido a su equipo, él sabía que ambos estaban en una cita y que el mismo quería divertirse viendo como el Uchiha no podía estar cerca de su anhelada cita

-Bien muchachos esta misión es así, nos separaremos, yo iré por delante con Itachi para emboscarlos de una forma sutil

-De acuerdo

-Kira tu esperaras dentro de los árboles para con una flecha recuperar el documento

-De acuerdo

-Muy bien acomódense

Ambos chicos hicieron sus movimientos para ejecutar su misión, el cortejo proveniente de la aldea de la arena se hizo presente, Kakashi dio la señal Itachi activo su sharingan al igual que él, los ninjas sucumbieron ante lo sucedido, pronto corría el ninja que llevaba el importante documento, Kira apunto y la flecha atravesó el contenedor de dichoso papel, pronto lo tomo sin embargo

-Kakashi

-¿Itachi que pasa?

-Tenemos un problema

-Si, todo era una emboscada quieren a Kira

-Sus ojos

Un par de ambus tenían a Kira con un Kunai al cuello y otro apunto de atacar a Kakashi e Itachi

-Dejen que la llevemos y no morirán

-Saben, se han metido en un problema muy fuerte ¿No es así Itachi?

-Dejenla o morirán aquí mismo

-Vaya mocoso, crees que la dejaremos así de fácil

-Sharingan

-Itachi espera

El moreno detuvo su ataque, sabía que Kira sufriría efectos del mismo, de pronto vio sus ojos y ella le dio señal a seguir, así que prosiguió, los ambus cayeron pero el tercero había evadido el ataque, Kira lo noto Kakashi no llegaría a tiempo, Itachi lo enfrentaría solo, de pronto

-Arte Ninja de La Flor, ¡ Flujo Incendiario!

-¿Qué?

Pronto Kakashi corrió ante la distracción del ambu y se alejó con Itachi de la zona de ataque

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?

-Eso Itachi es una de las técnicas especiales de Kira

-Jutsus de fuego

-Exacto ella es heredera de un clan de fuego

-¡Kira!

La joven callo desmayada, el haber estado en medio del ataque de Itachi y usar chacra para su jutsu la había dejado agotada, por lo que el moreno corrió y la tomo en brazos, esta despertó brevemente y le obsequio una sonrisa, después, todo fue oscuridad, el cantar de las aves llegaban a sus oídos, abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba en el hospital de konoha, con rapidez se sento en la cama a su lado estaba Itachi

-Buenos días Kira-chan

-Buenos días

-Tranquila, el hokague pidió que no se le mencionara a nadie lo que te paso

-Gracias, mi padre

-Lo se, tranquila, aunque a próxima vez que te hayan envenenado dame una señal

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Ayudarme

-Tú fuiste quien me ayudo ayer

-Si

-¿Si qué?

-Te respondí que si

-¿Pero a qué?

-Ay Itachi, que si acepto ser tu novia

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ya satisfecho

El moreno se puso rápidamente de pie y la abrazo, la chica correspondió en cierto modo de pronto, el tomo el rostro de Kira miro sus ojos, le encantaban esos ojos purpura, sentir la suave piel de la chica le transmitía una sensación agradable, pero sus labios, siempre en tono rosado los deseaba, por lo que pronto acerco su rostro al de la chica, esta temblaba un poco, pronto la beso, sintiendo ese dulce sabor a uvas que le obsequiaban, era dulce era perfecto, ella le correspondió aspirando el aroma de él, el beso era tierno, profundo y dulce. A la falta de aire se separaron lentamente y ambos sonrojados se sonrieron.

-Gracias Kira

-Itachi

-Kira, prometo que en su momento dejaras de ser Kira Murasaki

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, serás Kira Uchiha

 **BIEN HASTA AQUÍ ESTE TERCER CAPÍTULO, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIO? DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**


End file.
